Leontodon
by xRinRinSignal
Summary: Len has been treating Rin badly, what happens when she runs away? Will he be able to find her and apologize?
1. Goodbye

Len POV

Yes, I played with them, tasted their flavor, and soon threw them away like ripped out weeds.

That teal haired girl… What's her name? Mika? Mike? Miku? That's it, Miku. I remember now, her flavor was mint… Yes, mint, definitely her, I gave her everything, and she still begged for more. She was so naïve, thinking I loved her, Ha! If only she knew how many girls I said 'I love you' to that very day. She would be astonished, if only she knew…

Then came that horny alcoholic, Meiko. Her spice was pepper; I can surely remember that girl. She drove me crazy, every night she would call me up and ask me to come round, it's not like I didn't enjoy those nights though…

Then those other girls… Uh… If I remember well enough there was… Luka, Neru, Haku, Gumi, Miki, Teto, Iroha, Kaiko and Lily. As far as I remember… But of course, there were a bunch of other girls, which I can't remember the names of; every single one of them was either naïve or just plain horny. And there was Rin…

Not that I was interested in her, believe me, she was just that plain flat chested girl who had to live with me and my best friend Mikuo because my father said so… Don't laugh, he's a scary man. Apparently she was abandoned by her parents at the age of 5, wow, I really don't blame them. But why of all the people, she had to live with me? Why couldn't it be that weird eggplant guy Gakupo?

And I have to see her every single day of my life. Now that isn't fun. The girl is a pain in the ass, the only thing she can actually do well is being shouted at, of course, I take the pleasure to do that. I don't know why I hate her… Sometimes I wonder if I really have a reason to despise her so much.

I have no idea how Mikuo actually befriended her, at first, I thought it had something to do with black magic. I still do.

Then, this morning, I had enough of her. I was sitting peacefully drinking my banana milkshake in the kitchen, when the she devil came down. The little white ribbon bouncing up and down, it pissed me off, yes; I got pissed off by a piece of cloth.

"Morning Len" She smiled at me while my face was showing less expression than a brick.

"Do you remember what day it is toda-" She began, before I cut her off, with my harsh words.

"No, and I really don't give a shit. So you might as well shut the fuck up" I wanted to throw some curse words at her, but when I turned around I saw something that made me think I was daydreaming at first.

Rin was crying.

RIN was CRYING.

**RIN **was **CRYING**.

**RIN WAS CRYING!**

Rin NEVER cries! Never! And I mean never have I seen Rin to cry! I started to feel a little guilty, making a girl cry like that. Especially since I have lived with the said girl for more than 2 years.

I wanted to make her feel better; I wanted her to stop crying, I wanted… to hug her.

I parted my lips to say my apologies to her, before I was stopped by her trembling voice.

"I-I just wanted y-y-you to k-know today is m-my 16th b-birthday, b-but y-you started s-shouting a-again! Every d-d-day you scream y-your h-head off a-at me… W-why? What have I e-ever d-do to you?"

Today was her birthday… Well, shit. I feel like a complete dick now. Rin, I'm so, so, so, so sorry! I didn't mean to.

I looked down at the floor shamefully, guilt started to circle my body.

And when I looked up, I expected her eyes to meet with mine, but I saw nothing. Only an open door leading outside.

She was gone.


	2. Help!

Rin looked back at the house with one wistful look and proceeded to run down the dark street, not knowing her destination. Determinedly she ripped the white ribbon out of her honey blonde hair and threw it on the cold pavement.

The only thought going thing going through her head was Len.

No. He hurt her. But… She… Didn't she love him?

She really did love Len… But then again… All he did was hurt her repeatedly.

She decided not to debate with her feelings at this time.

Rin imagined what it will be like to live on the streets now, of course, she was living like that before, but… that was different, she wasn't needed then, neither is she now.

'_No. I'm not going back to that place anymore. It only brings pain to me'_

Len POV

I fell asleep slowly that night, hoping that Rin would come back at night. Unfortunately for me, she didn't. Mikuo was away on a holiday, screw him. I waited the whole day for her to turn up. Nothing.

I looked at the clock near by-

'_7:58 P.M'_

I quickly slipped my jacket on and ran out the door, I had to find Rin.

I looked up at the sky; I heard thunder roar from the heavens above, meaning only one thing… Thunderstorm.

Rin hates thunderstorms; she is scared shitless of them. Great! That means, she will be so scared she will run back into my embrace and bear my children!

Wait… What?

Do I... No… I can't… Rin?

Really?

Do I…

Love her?

Could I?

Really?

All those times, I insulted her; on the other hand, whenever a guy got near her, I would beat the living shit out of him…

Everyday, I used to fuck around with those girls, they were just plain sluts. Rin wasn't like them, she is special, and she's not like those whores…

Does that mean I really do love her?

Can I love her?

Will she love me back?

I pondered on my thoughts, until something clung to my foot, looking down; I saw Rin's ribbon lying on the pavement…

No… Fuck... Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck FUCK!

Is she hurt? Is she okay? W-what if… She was raped? Len! Stop thinking such horrible things! I have to find her… Now!

Rin POV

I'm cold…

And wet…

I'm so, so, so cold!

I slowly wrap my arms around myself as my body trembles; I slowly sit down on one of the benches by my school.

I can hear a thunderstorm coming; I shut my eyes and pray for it to go away. It didn't.

I really want someone to hug me now… To tell me it's going to be okay, and that I should not be afraid.

But there was no one there.

I should really get used to it now.

The thunder roared louder and louder, I screamed and covered my ears with my hands, hoping it would go away.

And then… I was knocked onto the ground.

A pair of hands pinned my shoulders to the ground, I wanted to scream, but shock took over my body. Len! I want Len! Help me Len!


	3. Anguish

Rin POV

I faced my attacker with petrified eyes, tears threatening to spill; I have never felt so terrified in my life before. I tried wrestling free from his lock; I managed to release my left hand from his grip, before he grabbed my wrist. And snapped it. Pain shot through my whole body as I screamed in pure agony.

He tore open my black cardigan open, leaving me only in a strappy thigh dark gray dress. Thank god I was wearing my cardigan; else I would have been left only with my bra on.

I couldn't take it anymore.

I raised my knee up to his crotch quickly and with extra force, making him cringe away.

I quickly ran to my escape, as fast as my legs could carry me despite the pain in my left wrist.

Don't ask me how long I ran for.

I don't know myself.

Soon I found myself on the beach, away from the city; I looked down at my aching wrist.

It was horribly bruised; I looked around the empty beach, looking for some sort of cloth.

Miracle! There was an old worn down, long and thin piece of bandage washed out by the sea.

I picked it up while I shut my eyes as I set my wrist in place, and wrapped the bandage tightly around it.

That should do it, for now at least.

I forced my body to move towards the small pier, lying down at the end of it.

I closed my eyes, and prayed for tomorrow to be better as sleep took over my body.

Len POV

After a few useless hours of searching for Rin, I decided to look near the school.

Holidays started 5 days ago so I was pretty sure no one else would be there, except for Rin hopefully.

When I reached the school, I was half surprised to find it empty.

The one thing that caught my attention was a ripped up black cloth lying near one of the benches. I picked it up in my hands and realized what it was-

Rin's cardigan.

Someone ripped it off her…

I visualized the worst scenario, who ever did this, who ever dared to touch Rin, I will tear off his limbs one by one while he's still alive.

'_Get a grip Len!' _

Tears stung my eyes, I hugged the cardigan close to me and breathed in Rin's citrusy essence.

I didn't sleep that night. I couldn't, wherever Rin was… I hope she's safe, I just wish, for her to come home.


	4. Light

(A/N: For fuck's sake guys! This is the second chapter I upload today! XD Why? Cause I love ya guys! ^^)

Rin POV

I opened my eyes; I lay on the pier, listening to the sea, how peaceful… How calm. How many days has it been since I ran away? 6? 7? I can't even remember. I felt my stomach grumble; I had to find something to eat. Quickly. I ran down the pier and into the busy city. I saw a couple of schoolgirls walk down the road, laughing with each other; I'll miss school, the laughs, the fun. I saw a fruit stall near by, first thing that caught my attention were the oranges, I slowly reached inside my pocket, nothing. I was broke. Tears stung my eyes, what am I to do now? Miserably, I made my way to the graveyard; I enjoyed sitting under the Sakura trees that grew there. I saw the pink petals glide gently onto the floor, sitting down, I rested my head on one of the barks and closed my eyes.

"Excuse me?" I opened my eyes to see a pair of purple ones staring back; the eyes belonged to a girl, no older than me, with purple hair, and a concerned look painted across her face.

"Hi! I'm Uta Utane, but you can call me Defoko! Are you new here?" She asked, face beaming with happiness.

"New?" I asked, not sure what she meant…

"To the streets! Silly! I saw you looking at those oranges! I bought some for you! Here you go!" Defoko handed me a white bag, and when I realized what was in side it, my expression turned to one of pure bliss.

"T-thank you!"

"So you ran away?" Defoko asked, while I told her my tale, "Yeah… I just- Couldn't take it anymore" I looked up at the bright blue sky, as the Sakura petals fell to the bright green grass. "My mama left me here when I was younger; she gave me a lot of money and told me to look after myself. And I did! Life isn't that bad, I have enough money to buy myself as much food as I want everyday but, I wouldn't buy an apartment… I feel so much happier here! Sorry if I sound crazy" Defoko giggled. "Oh no, its fine, I understand" I smiled at her. Her face suddenly changed from happy to a more concerned face. "Your wrist… Are y-you okay?" She gazed at my 'bandaged' wrist. "Oh! This? Yeah I'm fine, just a little… accident… I had, but I'm fine now!"

I spent the rest of my day with Defoko; she showed me where she lived, under another pier by the sea. If I hadn't chosen my previous one, we could have met earlier! "This is your new home! Please, make yourself comfortable!" Home? I... Never had a home, of course, I lived at Len and Mikuo's house before… But that didn't feel anything like… Home. This felt so right, living here, with Defoko, my new friend. I suddenly feel happier, and even though I do not have the comfort to sleep in a warm bed, I have the comfort to know that I have a friend. And that is all that counts for me.

Len POV

I cannot bear this anymore; it feels like I'm going insane. I need to see her, I need to find her, everyday, and I long for her more and more.

Where should I search next? I've been to the city today; I managed to spot a girl with purple hair skipping off happily with a bag of oranges towards the graveyard.

Heh, oranges, Rin loved them more than her life, even now; I can't stop thinking about her.

I decided to follow the girl, yes, just because she had a bag of oranges, I put my hands in my jeans and tried to act as casual as I could. I managed to spot the Sakura trees at the graveyard, someone was sitting under them, I couldn't help it, curiosity took over me as I turned my direction towards the figure under the Sakura trees when suddenly-

"Lenny~!" Akita Neru, looks like my plans have to be rescheduled.

The blonde leech stuck to me like a parasite as she dragged me into random shops. Why? Why out of all the people me? I guess I deserve it...

I hope Rin is alright, I hope she found a place to stay somewhere, I hope she isn't injured or hurt.

(On the other side of town)

"Rin-Rin! Don't squirm! You're going to make it worse for yourself!" Defoko shouted, while she bandaged Rin's wrist with a fresh new bandage.

"I told you I'm fin-E~!" Rin shrieked as the pain shot through her broken and bruised wrist.

"I'm so~ tired~" Rin moaned, as she covered herself with one of Defoko's spare blankets and placed her head on the sand, while the warm fire flickered in the dark night.

"Good night Rin" Defoko whispered, while Rin whispered her 'goodnight' right after.


	5. No Return

Len POV

2 weeks…

2 weeks since she left, I need to find her, quickly, before she gets hurt. I clutch her cardigan, pretending it's Rin who's lying next to me, not a ragged piece of cloth. I still haven't come to terms with my feelings, can you blame me? I have been mistreating the girl for 2 years. Is it possible to love in those conditions? Is it possible to love without anyone else getting involved?

Rin POV

"Hurry up Rin-chan!" I heard Defoko's faint shout directed towards me. "I am!" I shouted back, running to her, my shoes digging into the sand. I tapped her shoulder when I finally reached her, "Wasn't that hard was it?" She giggled while I huffed and puffed on the spot.

"Common Rin-chan, I managed to hear from the pedestrians that there's a robbery by the jewelry shop two streets away! I want to see it~!" I hesitated, but eventually gave in, what are friends for? As we looked around the corner we saw police cars and men dressed in bullet proof jackets waiting outside the shop.

The moon reflected off their jackets as Defoko urged for us to get closer, but I rejected that offer, not sure if it was the right idea.

"Awww, fine, I'll go myself, okay? I'll only take a couple of seconds, alright?" She skipped off towards the shop before I could tell her anything, I couldn't help it, my curiosity took over and I ran along with Defoko, clutching to her left arm as we approached the scene. Looking couldn't hurt, right?

Suddenly the door to the jewelry shop burst open, revealing several adult men holding guns. I started trembling as they shouted words that I couldn't understand. The police suddenly started panicking along with me.

"Defoko! Let's go-" But before I could finish my sentence, a sound of gunshots pierced the air. Silencing everyone. For a whole minute I had no idea what happened, or how it happened. But I found myself standing, my face covered in blood. I looked down at the ground, where Defoko's limp body lay, crimson liquid pouring out of her chest. I slowly came to conclusion. I screamed in horror as I clutched to Defoko's cold body.

I'm not going to hold back the tears today. Not anymore. I have every right to cry.

I have no idea how many hours passed by, Defoko was taken away, and I ran back under the pier. Hugging my body, I sobbed, why me? Why do the worst things happen to me? Just when I found a friend, she was taken away from me. Can't I get any peace from this world? Was I wrong that I thought I could be happy? I stood up, shaking the sand off me, when I tripped and my forehead hit a fairly large rock, causing blood to shed.

I silently cried myself to sleep that night.

Len POV:

The rays of sun passed through my window as the birds chirped happily announcing their wake from the night's sleep. I stirred in my warm bed; I had to meet Kaito, Ted and his sister Teto, who were going to help me search for Rin.

After I took a shower and dressed myself, I slowly walked to the park, down the concrete steps that seemed to stretch out for a mile. "Yo! Len!" There's Kaito, with the Kasane siblings walking side by side behind him. We sat down, discussing where we should look first, before Teto made a comment' "That stupid girl! Making us worry about her so much! Where the hell is she?" Frustrated she banged her fist on the concrete step. I looked down, avoiding contact with any of them. I heard Kaito gasp loudly- "RIN!" The blue haired idiot screamed, pointing to the figure on top of the stairs.

Blonde hair.

I sprang into action, chasing after the figure until I was standing after her.

"Rin…" I wanted to pull her into a hug, to tell her I'm sorry, and to take her home. But when she turned around, I had the biggest shock of my life. Her face was covered in blood, which was rapidly dripping onto the pavement. Her eyes that were always shining the brightest colour of blue, were now giving off a boring and dull shade of dark blue.

I couldn't help but noticed that she was covered in bruises and cuts from head to toe. Her left wrist wrapped in a thin, worn down bandage. The sight made me want to cry, she stared at me blankly before looking down at the ground and starting to walk away.

I grabbed her left wrist, stopping her from walking away and making her scream in pure agony. I quickly restrained her from my grasp, "R-Rin… I'm going to take you home…" I told her, she glared at me, gritting her teeth.

"Do you know what I went through because of you? Do you know how much I suffered?" Rin exclaimed, while I stared at her in pure horror. This wasn't Rin… This wasn't the sweet and innocent girl I knew, she… She turned so bitter, what happened?

I didn't hold back anymore, I grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into an embrace while she tried to push me away with her right hand.

When I finally released her from my arms she jumped back and ran down the concrete steps, and disappeared into the darkness.


	6. Aid

Rin POV

I coughed, I covered my mouth, I wiped the blood from my hands, and I collapsed to the ground. I'm sick. I'm so, so sick. I shouldn't have stayed under that pier, in the cold, for so long… I look like a beaten animal, left to die before taken in to a slaughter house. I cough up even more blood, creating a small puddle around my limp body; I could feel a rain drop land on my cheek, fabulous, it will wash away any blood trace of me. I… I think… This is it. I can reunite with Defoko any moment. I can be happy, any moment; I can be free, any moment…

_L-Len…_

_I'm… sorry… _

_I-I hurt you… So much… You didn't deserve it… If only... I-I-I could tell you… I s-still love y-y-you…_

I can see a pair of legs run towards me, I have no idea who they belong to. The figure is fuzzy, it's screaming my name.

_Too late, this is the end…_

My eyes begin to close; will I ever open them again? Probably not. I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist, pulling me closer and eventually picking me up.

_Who are you? What are you doing to me? Where are you taking me? It's useless…_

What is this? It's… So warm… All the pain was blocked from my body, I found myself, surrounded, by such a warm and pleasant light. I can't feel anything, simply surrounded by the warmth. Am I dead yet? Is my heart still beating? Can it stop, please? I want to stay here, forever. This world… it's so different from the other one. There's no pain, no blood, no violence, there's just…light.

_What's happening? I want to stay! No! Don't take me back to that place! I want to stay here! No, no, no, no! Please don't take me back there! I want to stay over here!_

A burning feeling shot through my chest, forcing it to move up and down. So much pain… I can hear a voice, calling me, urging me to open my eyes. Do you care? Do you really want me to open my eyes? Please say so. I will open them. Just for you. Because… I-

"RIN! Wake up! Common! Do it for me! Please!"

Please don't shout, it makes my head hurt, I'm opening them, see? The image becomes clearer and clearer, to the point that I can realize who it is. I part my lips with all my might. "L-en…." Am I dreaming? Have I died? Is this heaven? Is this hell? I feel him hold my hand, please, don't let go of me, I might slip back into the light. "It's okay… Your safe now, your home" Len… You don't even know how much those words mean to me. I came to realization that I'm lying in Len's bed, wrapped up in bandages and blankets, despite all the pain shooting through my body, I don't think I was happier in my life, to be lying here, with Len by my side, this… This is home…


	7. A Bittersweet Lie

"I put gauze on your wrist; it should be alright now… Even though, it's seriously bruised…" He looked down, looking down as he felt guilt hit his heart. Slowly and steadily, Len began his speech. "Look… Rin… I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you had to go through such a nightmare because of me; I want to make it up to you so much! I realized that I harbor so many feelings for you, and… When I saw you… Lying on the floor, covered in your own blood, my heart stopped beating… Please… Stay here, I promise I'll make it better". There was a pregnant silence between the two as Rin gazed at the plain ceiling. Taking a breath, she began to mouth her response- "Don't think that I'm ever going to forgive you…" The 16 year old blonde male looked down at the floor sadly avoiding contact with the girl lying on his bed. "But… I can't bear to leave you, and if I do… I know that it'll be too much for me to bear, so, if you let me, can I stay here? With you?" The girl looked almost sad now, closing her eyes and breathing in the thin air. Len smiled, bending over Rin and nuzzling his face into her neck "You already know my response" She gently stroked his blonde locks with affection while wrapping her other arm around him, breathing in his essence. He gently pressed his rosy lips against her neck, while she nuzzled her face into his hair, smiling. Len then wrapped both of his arms around her tiny waist and rolled to his side, Rin laughed while he placed small butterfly kisses on her neck. "Mmmm, Rin… You know were on a bed now? It brings a whole new meaning to what were doing…" She felt his hot breath on her neck, making her moan from pure pleasure. "Hmm is that so? Oh I really don't mind Len-kun" Rin managed to respond between her moans. The boy positioned himself on top of her, pressing his hands into the pillows, and slowly bending down close enough for their lips to brush against each other. Len deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms even tighter around Rin.

"I love you… And I mean it, I always will" Len whispered in her ear.

Rin smiled sadly… Because she knew, that even after those hugs and passionate love speeches, his kiss tasted bitter of a _lie_.


End file.
